1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hurdle apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved water hurdle apparatus wherein the same is arranged to utilize water hurdles in lieu of traditional mechanical rigid hurdle bars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical hurdles utilized in the prior art have typically been rigid and have been oriented to "tip over" upon impact by a runner. Such runners are in a vulnerable physical position during a jumping event and to minimize such danger, the instant invention is provided to utilize a fluid stream in lieu of a mechanical hurdle as a jumping obstacle. Various prior art structure as a source of entertainment and amusement is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,053 to Flaherty as a game barrier wherein an arch is arranged for separting areas where a water hose connection may be provided to direct a spray below the arch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,164 to Fuller, et al. sets forth a water stream to support a ball for impact by a player with a bat.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved water hurdle apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a water hurdle organization for use in a track and field event and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.